


Not taking risks with you.

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orphanage, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun were mated. They wanted pups but Chanyeol preferred to wait until they settled in a better neighborhood while Baekhyun like any omega wanted to have them with Chanyeol anywhere. Chanyeol was not taking that risk.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Not taking risks with you.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V025 T
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

How Chanyeol became Baekhyun’s mate was a long story. It all started when he met Baekhyun on the last bus of the day. The bus had humans, for Baekhyun’s luck, so they didn’t smell his distressed omega scent. 

Chanyeol did. The omega seemed to realize an alpha got in the bus, because his scent intensified and his distress was kind of overwhelming but Chanyeol didn’t get in the bus alone, so it wasn’t easy for the omega to know. Chanyeol drew back his scent the best he could and kept on observing the omega through his thick glasses. 

When Baekhyun bolted out of the bus, Chanyeol followed. He tried to keep a distance between them because the neighbourhood was only buildings for packless wolves and orphanages that had unwanted pups. It was a dangerous neighbourhood for omegas to wander alone at eleven pm so Chanyeol worried. A scream made him run to stand between the omega and five alphas who luckily respected him enough to leave as soon as he glared at them. They were a year younger orphans the orphanage he was raised in which he owned eventually. 

The omega didn’t argue with Chanyeol and followed, tired too and terrified. Baekhyun stayed the night, left in the morning and returned almost three days after, still as terrified as when Chanyeol met him. 

Baekyun didn’t say much of why he was in a run, only that he needed a hideout because “they” found him. He stayed in the orphanage since, considering his scent could barely show in the middle of the alpha’s scent in the building that Chanyeol rubbed daily to keep anyone from his cute young omegas while he worked in a construction site in the morning. It didn’t take long before Chanyeol was pounding into Baekhyun, ripping his condoms several times, as Baekhyun cried in pleasure and need. Mating Baekhyun was the best thing he had ever done and it kept Baekhyun safe, mostly because Chanyeol’s scent filled the walls of the orphanage they were living in and stuck to Baekhyun’s skin. 

He looked at the worried Baekhyun who barely concealed his expression. “What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asked him carefully, “are you thinking about our fight last night?” 

Chanyeol didn’t want to have pups because an orphanage wasn’t a great nest but he wasn’t ready to leave it either, while Baekhyun like any mated omega wanted to bear the pups of their alpha hence they fought.

“No, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said with a smile, “I was thinking about the first time I met you and how you went from the son of a rich family in Busan to a mere caretaker in an orphanage in Seoul.” 

Baekhyun frowned and pulled Chanyeol to their bed. “Yeollie, I don’t see it as a bad place. This is home for me.” Chanyeol looked away. “And I know it is home for you.” 

“I don’t want it to be our pups’ home, Baek,” Chanyeol looked at his omega who nodded, understanding, “just give me time. I am sure I’ll find us a good place to be in, far from this neighbourhood.”

“Okay, I’ll wait,” Baekhyun assured, “Cheer up, okay?” 

Chanyeol approached Baekhyun and kissed him like there is no tomorrow. 

Chanyeol could feel the shudder of Baekhyun’s skin under his hands as he slipped them under Baekhyun’s hoodie. It made him smile, relaxing as Baekhyun’s hands held his cheeks, keeping him close to kiss longer. 

They parted only for Chanyeol to pull Baekhyun’s hoodie off and slid his hands down to his butt, lifting him. Baekhyun wasn’t light so a huff left Chanyeol’s lips to which Baekhyun slapped his shoulder softly. Chanyeol merely smiled as Baekhyun conquered his lips with avidity and he simply placed the man, who had crossed his legs behind him, on the bed. They grinded their length together, heat seeping through their veins and leaving them breathless 

They gripped into each other’s heat, just kissing, biting, and caressing each other’s skins. Chanyeol loved the way their tiniest interaction picked Baekhyun’s breath and made him smell like submission, eagerness and love.

Baekhyun didn’t bare his neck for him to bite like most omegas in such a state. No, Baekhyun preferred to strip himself of his pants and just rub the slick between Chanyeol’s legs, which was making the Alpha’s pants smell like him despite all the washes it goes through.

“Fuck me, Yeol,” Baekhyun whispered needily, “My womb is itching to have you poking through it, knotting me, stretching me, fucking me.” 

“You sure love my knot, don’t you?” Chanyeol teased as he pushed Baekhyun’s legs apart, freeing himself and just pushed the pants down, “look at this, you are so wet for me.” 

“Always ready for you,” Baekhyun pulled his knees up, looking at Chanyeol who undressed and allowed him to see the marvel of his body. It turned Baekhyun on, even more, making his length twitch. Kneeling in front of the omega, Chanyeol observed the slick fill the sheets and scooped enough to coat his hand. Burning, he pushed two fingers in before he approached Baekhyun, kissing him avidly. 

Baekhyun knew how it would go next so he didn’t hold onto Chanyeol, letting him kiss and suck into his skin, leaving bruises and hickeys as he made his way down to his throbbing manhood. It only added another layer of pleasure to the already overwhelming fingerings he was subjected to. By the time the alpha swallowed him, He had four fingers in, stretching Baekhyun’s rim just under the man’s limit. 

It sent Baekhyun crying, holding into the bed frame as he moaned shamelessly. “I can’t, Yeol,” he wailed, “I’m gonna cum without you inside me, please. Fuck me already.” 

Chanyeol chuckled, sitting up and picking a condom from the drawers, which he dressed his raging hard-on with. He pulled his hands away and just ran his head on the slick which coated the condom with Baekhyun’s slick and made the omega on the edge.

The push wasn’t slow. Chanyeol learned that slow push only hurt Baekhyun. He slammed himself deep inside Baekhyun and settled in, just as Baekhyun let out stripes of white lines in his stomach, screaming in pleasure. 

“I just pushed in and you cummed already? Bad, bad omega,” Chanyeol teased, leaning to kiss the breathless Baekhyun, “I should punish you.”

“Punish me, please,” Baekhyun pleaded, wiggling his butt. “I’ve been bad, please.” 

Chanyeol smiled, kissing Baekhyun before he said, “your wishes are my commands.” He didn’t punish Baekhyun per se but he aimed deeper and harder from the mere beginning which made Baekhyun moan louder and melt more. He released so much slick that Chanyeol’s movements were coupled with skin slapping sounds and loud lewd sounds from Baekhyun’s rim. 

“I love when your body moans with you,” Chanyeol commented, “sounding as lewd as you are.” 

“Mhm, Yeol,” Baekhyun let out before moaning, “faster please.” 

Chanyeol obliged, slamming into Baekhyun faster until they started seeing colours dancing in their eyes. Chanyeol pulled out, spilling his fill in the condom, so he won’t knot Baekhyun. The possibility of a leak or a tear in a cheap condom was a risk he didn’t want to take. They were breathless as they looked into each other’s eyes. Chanyeol could see the barely concealed loss in Baekhyun’s eyes, even if Baekhyun smiled at him eventually. 

He leaned to kiss Baekhyun who kissed him back strongly. Chanyeol shivered when Baekhyun’s scent was heavily mixed with and he looked at Baekhyun whose smile fell.

Baekhyun was boneless in bed when Chanyeol just wrapped him in sheets and picked him up, walking to the bathroom. “Let me bathe you,” he said with a smile and Baekhyun rested his head into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Do you want to eat something before we sleep?” he asked Baekhyun as he sat the omega down on the edge of the tub. It was getting filled with water and Baekhyun just shook his head, his fingers playing with the surface of the water.

He said nothing as Chanyeol got in the water first, unwrapped him and seated him on his lap. 

“Are you mad at me?” Chanyeol said as he picked some water to wet Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun shook his head and looked at Chanyeol, a comforting smile on his lips. “You have worn me out,” he teased, “so wash me well.” 

Chanyeol looked at him with a serious gaze before he picked Baekhyun sitting in the tub with his omega in his arms. Baekhyun said nothing as he picked the soap and handed it to Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun asked eventually, “can’t I work? I saw an ad for a kindergarten, they are looking for omegas to take care of the pups and they don’t ask for experience. I truly think the pay can help us save for a house faster. It’s not much but still something.” He looked at Chanyeol who had a frown on his face. “Minseok works nearby. I’ll be safe.” 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said as he sighed, “I don’t like when you aren’t safe but I can’t refuse you the right to work or do what you like. Can Minseok take you there every day?” 

Baekhyun nodded. 

“Then okay. You can work but on one condition.” Chanyeol pulled him close, resting Baekhyun’s back on his chest. “Once we get a place to live in, you will stay safe home.” 

Baekhyun scoffed. “Once we get a place to live in, I’ll be busy getting my womb filled with your cum,” he teased. “I don’t think I’ll have time for anything else.” Chanyeol laughed at that, pulling Baekhyun to a kiss.

That night, Minseok didn’t hear the end of it. Chanyeol had listed tons of instructions in case an alpha tried to attack Baekhyun. Meanwhile, Baekhyun couldn’t help but love Chanyeol more. The Alpha never denied him the freedom of making decisions for himself or to voice out his opinion about something. It was one of the things that made Baekhyun stronger when he faced his father with the mating mark.

His old pack was shocked to hear him say. “I am surprised you think I’ll bend to your every whim when I have an alpha who respects me as a person and loves me as an omega. That would be selfish of you and foolish of me.” Baekhyun made sure he left behind everything as he walked out of the pack’s territory, walking with a rising chin and glowing smirk. It was the best moment of his entire life after first being marked by Chanyeol. 

The night of his first day of work, Baekhyun returned with a huge smile and rewarded Chanyeol who was surprised when a naked Baekhyun approached him with dinner. “Can you eat with your dick deep in my throat?” Baekhyun challenged him and Chanyeol shook his head. 

“I’ll wait until you are done so we can eat together,” Chanyeol teasingly said and Baekhyun scoffed, facing Chanyeol’s length that he marveled into sucking like his entire existence depended on it. Baekhyun wasn't a huge fan of kneeling on the concrete but despite how his knees got sore, the joy of feeling Chanyeol react at every move his tongue produced was overwhelming enough that he smiled from one ear to another when Chanyeol pushed him away to release, filling his face with cum. Chanyeol looked beyond embarrassed and rushed to pick something to clean his face. 

“You will be the death of me,” Chanyeol hissed as he pulled Baekhyun close. Dinner long forgotten, the omega grinded his ass on his alpha’s pants, slick dripping all over. Chanyeol didn’t bother to take his clothes off. He just picked a condom that was smart to pick with the wet napkin and wore it before Baekhyun pushed the length in, excited. His smile fell as his face morphed into pleasure. “Fuck, you feel so good in my womb,” he moaned while Chanyeol held his butt, helping him bounce on his length. 

Their pace wasn’t the fastest in that position but Chanyeol could feel himself hit Baekhyun’s wall deeper and it definitely made Baekhyun scream louder as he cummed, staining his hoodie over and over. Baekhyun was breathless but the knot was deeply lodged in his hole, he looked quite happy about it. 

“Wanna take it to bed?” He asked only for Chanyeol to nod. Yet, as soon as the knot faded a little, Chanyeol shivered and looked into Baekhyun who smirked, resting on the wall and tilting his butt for Chanyeol to take. The alpha chuckled amused but still picked another condom and pounded into his omega until neither of them could walk to bed, sleeping where they stood. 

Chanyeol curled Baekhyun closer and smiled as the last thing he saw before the sleep overcame them.

  
  



End file.
